


A Home Now

by Katherine



Category: The Hundred and One Dalmatians - Dodie Smith
Genre: Gen, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdita, waiting at home while Pongo and Missis are searching for the pups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home Now

Perdita has a home now yet she remembers how she felt when she was lost, alone in the dark and mud. Then, she was frightened for the disappeared pups she had borne. Now, she is worried for the pups she foster mothered, that she had nursed and washed and began to help raise. She is concerned for Pongo and Missis who are away searching for those same pups. They have gone to save their children who are Perdita's children too, while Perdita remains behind in the home of all of them.

She tries to walk the Dearlys up to Primrose Hill so she can ask for news in the Twilight Barking, but cannot persuade them to go so far from home. While she is restlessly pacing inside, Perdita hears the crackle of the newspaper. Mr Dearly opens the pages to look helplessly at the Missing advertisement he placed and at the Found columns in fading hope. Perdita sits in front of Mrs Dearly, then licks again and again at Mrs Dearly's chapped hands, trying to comfort. She tastes hand lotion over licked-dry skin.

As the evening fades, Perdita goes to stare out of the window, and she waits, and hopes, and remembers being found.


End file.
